


LitD Snippets

by cognitioncorsair



Series: Light in the Dark [2]
Category: Orbiting Human Circus of the Air (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Everyone is happy and everything is good, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognitioncorsair/pseuds/cognitioncorsair
Summary: A collection of short scenes from my "Light in the Dark" universe (i.e. an AU where the whole staff of the broadcast ballroom + Julian have moved into John's house).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait to post this until I'd written a couple more but I'm very impatient and also can't figure out what else to write so here you go. I honestly dunno if I'll ever do more stuff in this universe but we'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Julian and John called a special breakfast meeting one day, which was ridiculous, because everyone ate together every morning anyways. They sat close together, beaming at everyone’s hungry faces.

“Can we eat already?” Melody groaned, pressing her face into Leticia’s shoulder, who shot a dirty look in the two men’s directions.

John tapped his knife against his glass, as if they weren't all looking at him anyways. “We have an announcement to make,” he said, ignoring the complaints.

Jacques rolled his eyes. “If you try to tell us you're boning I'm gonna fucking shoot myself.”

John’s eyes bulged at the word “boning”, his mouth opening and closing but producing no sound. Julian laid a calming hand on his arm. “Let him say his thing,” he mouthed at their friends, giving them a small shrug.

His boyfriend took a deep breath. “Julian and I are dating,” he said, receiving a chorus of “we know”s and “no kidding”s in return. He glared at them in annoyance.

“But we've been so subtle,” he protested. Julian had to cover his mouth to avoid laughing.

“What John is trying to say,” he told the group, who were in various states of hysteria, “is that we’re ‘officially dating’ now, like, since this morning, and we wanted to also officially share it with you guys.”  
John wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “Any questions?” he asked. Julian rolled his eyes, continuing to humor him.

Francois raised his hand, despite Pierre muttering for him to keep his mouth shut so they could eat. “Does this mean I can stop pretending not to hear you doing it at three am in the morning and just come tell you to shut up?”

Breakfast ended very quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see from this universe _please_ feel free to request it!!!
> 
> Come hang with me @ rotatinghumancircus.tumblr.com where everything is good and fine (:
> 
> ALSO I've been forgetting to say this for a million years but the "boning" thing is supposed to be a B99 reference :'D


End file.
